


true is it that we have seen better days

by daxmii



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Humor, M/M, You Have Been Warned, bear with me, consists of mostly one-shot chapters, predominantly boyf riends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxmii/pseuds/daxmii
Summary: An unorthodox love story. Mistakes, tragedy, and quite a lot of shenanigans ensue. *DISCONTINUED / MAY BE REWRITTEN IN THE FUTURE*





	1. AN ANNOUNCEMENT

**Author's Note:**

> if you can tell what book the writing style of this is influenced from then you get two points extra credit
> 
> does anyone still like bmc? idk i’ve had this idea for a year and i needed to write it

First and foremost, Jeremiah Heere has made countless mistakes in his life.

**** SOME NOTABLE MISTAKES ****

1) He took a pill containing a supercomputer that looks like Keanu Reeves for a quick fix to his popularity-deficiency problem.

2) He let said supercomputer take over Middleborough High, essentially turning the cast of A Midsummer Nightmare About Zombies into zombies.

3) He fell in love with Michael Mell.

A medal of participation has gone to the runners-up: 1) dating Brooke only to get with Christine, 2) letting Chloe have "hot sex" with him "all over [Jake's] parents' linens", and 3) dating Christine when, admittedly, neither of them were ready. If any further context is needed, please refer to Jeremy's notable mistakes.

Now, if you've come here for a normal boy-meets-girl love story, you've come to the wrong place. Especially because this is a love story involving the story of two boys - two boys who play a two-player game consisting of obstacles, NPCs, wrong turns, boss fights, and most importantly, faults in the code and glitches in the system. They've been friends for exactly 13 years, 2 months, and 26 days, - but who's counting? - and they haven't spent more than a week apart since that faithful 2003 summer day: the first day of kindergarten.

[If you happened to be looking for a boy-gets-the-girl, rather cliché and rather heterosexual love story, runner-up #3 is a good place to start.]

During the whole aforementioned supercomputer incident, however, this relationship took a blow. The SQUIP - the supercomputer - convinced Jeremy that letting Michael go would be a critical step in his upgrade to Jeremy 2.0. Miraculously, in an act of genuine friendship [and realizing the SQUIP wasn't all that], the two of them worked together to de-SQUIP the cast via Mountain Dew Red. Michael and Jeremy made up after the play, Jeremy and Christine got together, the Cool Kids got along with the Losers, and they all lived happily ever after...

But that was junior year.

September 1st, 2016. The first day of senior year for the SQUIP crew at Middleborough High. Jeremy and Christine are still together; Rich and Jake are the prime subject of Jenna Rolan Gossip, suspected to be deep within the closet [well, Jake, at least - Rich is "totally bi"]; Jake and Chloe are back together [but most likely not for long]; and Brooke and Michael are lovesick.

**** A THING ABOUT THE CLOSET ****

It's truly a dreadful place to be. Jake and Brooke must throw parties there often. But this love story isn't about them. At least, I hope not.

Speaking of Michael - he decided to be more confident and open for his senior year. He also mainly wanted to help Jeremy build confidence at school again after the SQUIPcident, so he spent a lazy Saturday before school sewing a very specific, very special patch onto his red hoodie. As he walked through the front doors of the school, he made sure he showed off his left upper arm to as many people as possible, for he had an announcement.

He was happy to see his new friends post-SQUIP all sitting at their table in the cafeteria together, intently listening to a story from Jenna - probably about something Madeline, Stephanie, or Anne did. Michael sat down in the seat reserved for him next to Jeremy, listening in on the story.

"...and they all smelled like pot. I don't even know how Mr. Byrd didn't notice it, but I had to excuse myself 'cause I think I was getting high just sitting next to her."

Jeremy nodded a silent 'hello' to Michael before doing a double-take. "You really did it!"

All eyes were on them, most notably Jenna's. [Everyone knew not to interrupt Jenna when she was on a roll.] Soon these looks were replaced with surprised or excited expressions - or a combination of both. Michael's announcement would soon spread like wildfire, no thanks to Jenna Rolan, "CEO of Gossip Queen, Inc." [Her words.]

**** THE ANNOUNCEMENT ****

"Michael Mell is gay," stated a 3x4in. rainbow patch resting on his left shoulder.


	2. CRYPTANALYST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something actually happens in the next chapter i promise, this is just set-up

Let me get something out of the way. This story does have a narrator. [Hello, that's me.] You're not just reading words - you're reading my words, my voice, and my take on this story. But my identity doesn't necessarily matter at the moment. I'm not a part of this story yet. All you need to know is what I will be telling you.

September 2, 2016. Second day of senior year.

Students [and teachers] all around the school had heard about Michael's announcement, and as the week progressed, it had received mixed reviews.

*** THE FEEDBACK ***

The SQUIP crew supplied positive feedback, complimented by five stars and two thumbs up.

Everybody else: not quite as relenting.

Not only does gossip travel fast around a high school, as does the rather human instinct to judge.

As Middleborough's first accredited homosexual, Michael was subject to a fair amount of... ridicule. Hallways were an interesting travel, and any time Michael was sans SQUIP crew, the looming shadows of hormonal high schoolers only got taller and darker.

*** POPULAR WORDS USED TO ADDRESS MICHAEL MELL FOLLOWING THE ANNOUNCEMENT ***

Faggot, homo, queer. They were all quite elementary, for homophobic slurs at least.

Michael, inevitably, regretted his decision to sew that patch on his hoodie. His initial goal had been not only to help Jeremy transition back into a SQUIP-less life, but to be more confident and open about his own identity as well, but as he would find, things backfired - and they would only roll downhill from there.

Cut to mid-September.

Same news. Jeremy and Christine celebrated their seven-month anniversary. Gossip involving Jake and Rich reached its peak. Jake and Chloe broke up. Michael faced homophobia, the word "fag", and useless anti-bullying campaigns every week. The thirteen-year Heere/Mell bond would soon reach a bump in the road.

As homecoming approached and advertisements and news about the Big Dance flooded the halls of Middleborough High, Michael began to feel the pressure to either find a date or avoid the dance altogether. The weeks following the announcement until the dance itself, the entirety of the SQUIP crew took their chance at persuading Michael to attend, but only one could eventually do the deed.

**** MICHAEL MELL'S CRYPTANALYST ****

None other than Jeremy Heere.


	3. HOMECOMING DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay don't hate me for this one, i got it under control

September 27, 2016. 10:00 P.M. The night of the homecoming dance. The theme for this year's celebration was 'Blast to the Past', which I found strangely fitting, given the age-old reaction the students of Middleborough High gave to homosexuality. Two steps behind Jeremy and Christine [who wore not-so-elegant matching navy blue outfits], Michael arrived in a dark suit and a Pac-Man ghost bow-tie.

**** MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM [PART TWO], 9 P.M. THAT NIGHT ****

He eyed himself up and down in the mirror three times before saying to himself, "What a dork."

They were the last of the SQUIP crew to trickle into the crowded gymnasium. Despite the theme, the DJ [who definitely wasn't being paid nearly enough] played Top 40 Hits and gained the favor of most in the room except for Rich Goranski, Michael Mell, Christine Canigula, and Jeremy Heere. The four of them engaged in their own conversation in the circle of people the crew created.

For nearly thirty minutes, they spoke of the upcoming play, a Greek play entitled Medea. Christine had a lot to say about the power of women and such while Jeremy simply sat and listened to the exchanging of words among his friends. He didn't have much to say that night. Michael noticed this, but he too remained silent.

"Hey, fag," a passerby shouted. "Is that your boyfriend?"

Michael squirmed, his bowtie suddenly becoming too tight. He pulled on it, but it only got tighter.

The SQUIP crew couldn't tell if the hecklers were implying that Jeremy was the boyfriend or that Rich was, who - by the way - somehow didn't get as much feedback as Michael. Perhaps it's the popularity, but Rich's sexuality was quite hush-hush and unspoken of. Anyhow, speaking of Jeremy. Here starts the love story, the drama, and my intervention Let's explore Michael's internal dialogue leading up to the inevitable failure of that fateful night:

**** THOUGHTS FROM A THIRD WHEEL ****

He had been reluctant to go because he knew that he'd be forced to watch Jeremy and Christine be a couple all night, and with those thoughts come some other ones deeper down that he didn't exactly want to think about - such as his crush on his best friend. A quite bad one, actually. Ahem. So he felt he had no choice but to stand awkwardly to the side, feet together and arms crossed to make himself as small as possible, perhaps in hope that he'd just disappear and be home, getting stoned in his basement.

"Michael." He was shaken out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are you listening?" Christine put her free hand - the one not holding Jeremy's - on her hip, eyeing him with a half-playful, half-concerned, half-angry.

"To be honest? No," Michael said, getting a laugh out of Jeremy and Rich. Jer's laugh made his heart stop for a second. "Sorry. I zoned out there for a sec. What'd you say? I'll listen this time. I promise. Probably."

After a sigh and a quick chuckle, Christine repeated herself, "I  _said_ , what are you gonna do about all these assholes at school? Your senior year's supposed to be fun! It's the best year of your life, right? You can't have fun with all of these homophobes in your way." Jeremy shifted his weight, looking toward the snack bar.

**** A SECRET ****

Homophobic people make Jeremy uncomfortable.

"I don't know, Chris. Uh... deal with it, I guess?" replied Michael, pulling on his collar again. "What else am I gonna do? It's not like I can just take it back. 'Hey guys, sorry, false alarm - I'm not actually gay.' Yeah, okay."

A few seconds passed, and Jeremy pulled Christine away to get some gross watermelon from the tray on the far side of the gym. Rich put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "Jutht do what I do. Punch anyone in the face that thayth anything about it. They seem to thtop thaying thtuff about it after that."

"Easier said than done. Have you seen my biceps? They're... they're nonexistent. They're not there. You have ten times more muscle and confidence than me, man."

Meanwhile - homecoming dance night, snack table. Jeremy and Christine slowly fill their plates with tasteless fruit and nearly-depleted cookies. They talk about Michael and get into a fight.

**** BATTLE OF THE SNACK TABLE - CHRISTINE VS. JEREMY ****

"Hey, Jer, is Michael okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's getting bullied, and he's been acting pretty weird. Has he told you anything?"

"No. Honestly, we haven't talked much after the whole... SQUIP thing."

"And you haven't asked?"

"No? Should I?"

"He's your friend, Jeremy. Yes, you should ask. Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am! I'm super worried."

"Then why do you seem like... you don't even care?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean! Your best friend since kindergarten is being bullied and you haven't even stuck up for him once. You haven't asked him if he's okay, you haven't talked to anyone about it... You haven't done anything to help him. At all. So forgive me if I think you don't care about him."

"All of that's fine and good, Chrissie, but I have us and the SQUIP to think about, and I thought Michael could-!"

"Nuh-uh. That's not good enough. Why won't you help him?"

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"It... he makes me uncomfortable. I'm not... like those other people, I'm not homophobic, I'm just-..."

"Spit it out, Jeremy."

"Michael makes me uncomfortable because he's gay. Okay? Are you happy?"

"Wow."

"What?"

"That's... a little bit pathetic, Jer."

"What if he... like... hits on me?"

"He wouldn't do that. He's been your friend for thirteen years. He would have done it by now if he wanted to."

"Still-!"

"No, Jeremy."

"Christine, listen."

"No, Jeremy!"

"I don't see why you're getting all worked up over this!"

"Because you're an asshole, Jeremy!"

Christine left the building with her heels clicking on the concrete of the sidewalk in front of Middleborough High and Jeremy standing in shock with a plate of fruit and cookies in his hand - suddenly alone in the middle of homecoming. He could do nothing but think, for all eyes were on him and the plate now on the ground in front of him.

He thought of Michael, alone in his time of need, and Christine, angry because her boyfriend is a complete and utter dick, and the homophobes, whom he agreed with and hated all at the same time, on his way to the boy's locker room. The door was locked, so Jeremy had no choice but to slide down the front of it, wrapping his arms around his knees on the ground, and cry so that he couldn't be heard over the shitty music.

Michael was the first pair of eyes to approach him, crouching down in front of him, putting a gentle hand on his knee. He noticed his red ears and wet cheeks creating a wet patch on his dress pants, "Oh, buddy. Jer, what happened? I heard Christine yelling at you."

The [probably] ex-boyfriend looked up at Michael, too overwhelmed to even think now.

**** ANOTHER SECRET ****

Jeremy cared for Michael, deeply. Maybe I could go as far to say he loved him. He wanted too badly to send the homophobes away. Jeremy also was afraid of Michael, not only because he was gay - but because he didn't know what he felt about him, and maybe with the homophobes, he would be sending himself away too. He wanted too badly to believe he wasn't a bad person.

You are, Jeremy.

Don't worry - you'll figure it out soon enough.

Michael approached the fetal-positioned teenager, holding his arms out to wait for Jeremy's consent for a hug. Jeremy noted the signal but just continued looking at his eyelids pressed against his kneecaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> also i'm uploading this on ffn too, don't worry -- it's still me


End file.
